


Research

by koalathebear



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Community: 15_minute_fic, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Maddy go OTG for Maddy's research paper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

**Uncomfortable** was an understatement as they sat, wedged up high in the tree. Maddy's face was intent as they watched the herd of Brachiosauri walk past in a slow, leisurely fashion, their massive and majestic bodies causing vibrations on the ground as they walked past the twisted, ancient tree in which the two humans hid.

Mark smiled as he saw the look of wonderment that never seemed to fade from Maddy's eyes as she studied the magnificent creatures.

"It's strange – when we're in the colony, you can almost imagine that life's the same as it's always been. But out here – OTG … it's so much more real," she breathed. She glanced back at him. "I mean, doesn't it blow your mind? This is the Cretaceous period – a time when the oceans and seas are filled with marine reptiles, ammonites and rudists that are all extinct by 2149 … "

"Also a place ruled by dinosaurs," Mark added, his eyes studying the Brachiosauri who were now vanishing into the distance.

Maddy had requested a private field trip to observe the dinosaurs more closely but from a relatively safe range – high up in the trees so that she could get a better glimpse of them than she could from the ground.

"We're not _entirely_ safe up here, though, given that Nykoraptors can climb trees," he reminded her.

"I know – but you said that this area usually doesn't have Nykoraptors," Maddy pointed out.

"Usually." Marks' eyes scanned the ground. "Still, at least from here we get a bit of forewarning before they try to eat us," he remarked. "You really can be persuasive when you want to be, Maddy Shannon," he said with a grin.

"It's important that I do the research and get first hand material for my paper," she told him.

"Our second date up a tree," he said, his blue eyes deepening with amusement.

"At least there's no mud this time. Also, this isn't a date – it's research."

His hand went up to touch her cheek, tracing the smoothness of her skin before learning forward and covering her mouth with his. Her lips parted for him willingly.

Even the sound of the Empirosaur howling from very far away didn't faze either of them. The research could wait.

**end**


End file.
